Cold
by ChaosGems
Summary: Years after the events of Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic is once more written into the tale of Camelot to save the world from ruin. The dimension has broken itself in its attempt to fill King Arthur's place, and now old friends call upon the true King to fix their damaged world. However, Sonic must learn the cost and meaning behind the words, "every world has its end."
1. Part 1

**((Welcome to Cold, an old adventure now being posted on multiple media for easy reading. This fanfic is formatted specifically for Instagram's word limit, so chapters will be extremely short but many. This is an ongoing story on Instagram and is upwards of 80 sections long, heading towards 100. I will upload this to keep this account active while I work on older stories that have been on hiatus (Sonic '06 Bloopers, Manipulation, and the Undertale fanfic, Only). Those stories will return soon!**

 **I have part of this story uploaded on my Tumblr, gems-of-chaos. I added author's notes to those chapters, and I'll write each of them at the end of each part just for fun. This will be the only introduction. :3**

 **This is probably my most original and creative story to date, and it has lots more in store. Strap yourselves in, this is going to be a wild ride. :3**

 **I proudly present Cold, a Sonic and the Black Knight fanfic.))**

 **Cold - Part 1**

 **-:-:-:-**

Winter is a troubling time.

I wandered through barren wasteland, once flourishing with life, now a dead and monochrome environment. My feet sank deep into white powder, making my revered running unavailing. I walked against the wind in the whiteout, the cold slapping me in the face with piercing blades. Not even my thick coat of fur could insulate me. I tightened my dull cloak around me, which was tattered and worn from the tempest. I searched for light in the white abyss, for any signs of life. All living things in this area wouldn't withstand an hour in the frigid weather. I had no other option. Though I was freezing, numb, and losing hope, I continued forward against the elements. I nearly forgot what I was looking for; a savior plant that was direly needed for a dying friend. Of course, in this weather, it was a wonder if any plant could survive.

As I walked, I noticed a pinprick of faint cyan light. My heart picking up, I walked faster, and the light grew larger. I barely noticed when spindly black trees gave way to stone structures. Pillars, cracked and tilted with age but shockingly in tact, stood in a hidden clearing. The light hovered near the tallest pillar in the center, then faded out like a will-o'-the-wisp. I stopped near the indicated column and saw an inscription in the rock. Ancient symbols decorated the surface of the stone. I had seen them several times before, but never like this. Through the gusts of snow, I struggled to make it out, silently thanking my omnilingualism to learn the foreign language.

 _"Plenty heavenly bodies concealed,_

 _The olde now resides in ruins,_

 _Awaiting hope of resurrection_

 _By the one blue gale."_

The words I spoke echoed around me, though there was nothing for my voice to bounce off of except the raging storm and towering columns. Then I heard a grinding. The ground beneath me suddenly opened up, the snow, stone, and earth peeling away, and with nothing to hold me down, I fell into the black abyss of another world.

* * *

 **((Author's Notes from Tumblr: Ahahahaha this is the best chapter out of all 80+ parts. You're gonna see a significant decrease in quality and word choice after this. This is because originally this was going to be a one-off, so I was going all-out. Now it's a whole novel practically. I don't know how that happened. Whatever. It's still a good story. If there are any inconsistencies, let me know. I'll try to correct them. I always read the reviews! I'll put my author's notes here. Onto the web it goes!))**


	2. Part 2

**Cold - Part 2**

 **-:-:-:-**

I fell fast, pulled down by an unbreakable gravity. The dim light from the land I had come from quickly evanesced. I no longer knew what was up and what was down. Then, another light appeared from somewhere above me, contrary to my prediction of it coming behind me, and I was sucked into it. I somehow managed to get my feet under me and landed in a crouch on the ground, jarring my ankles. My cloak floated down around me like a cape, and I found it pleasantly shocking that it was still intact. I stood up, looking around. Snow still covered the ground, but I stood in ruins.

The winter forest had been replaced with rubble dusted with freshly fallen snow. Only a few walls still stood, crumbling and charred, as if the place had once been burned down. I looked up to the dark, cloudless sky, expecting to see some black hole or some indication for my arrival, but there was nothing, as if I'd always been there. I tugged my cloak over my shoulders and began to pick my way across the demolished town, wondering what I was doing there. The inscription had mentioned a blue gale. I got the strangest feeling it referred to me or someone like me. I was here for a purpose, and I just needed to discover what it was.

As I wandered, something caught my eye, the golden glint of an object in the distance, though there was no light to give it its shine. I approached it, and the glowing got duller. The wind had shifted the ash over it, and when I found the approximate area I had seen it, I began digging through the snow and ash to find it. From the debris, I drew out a sword. The very sword I had vanquished the legendary King Arthur with. The sacred sword Excalibur.

* * *

 **((** **Author's notes from Tumblr: The parts/chapters of this are going to vary greatly in length. Some of them could be divided into two parts, but eeeeehhh. And every single one ends in a cliffhanger. EVERY ONE. It's gonna be a fun time.))**


	3. Part 3

**Cold - Part 3**

 **-:-:-:-**

"So you have found your way here," an accented voice said, and I looked up. Before me stood a familiar woman with braided pink hair and pointed ears. She smiled at me kindly, holding her staff close to her body. Her bright aqua eyes seemed to glow happily in the dark world around us.

"Merlina," I said, a smile of relief creeping onto my face.

The royal wizard bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Knight of the Wind."

"You summoned me here?" I asked. She nodded once, so I added, "What's the problem?"

"I am sure that just by looking around you can see that we are in dire need," Merlina said. "A travesty has come upon the kingdom, and I fear the worst."

"Don't you remember what I said last time?" I asked, lowering an eyebrow in concern. "Every world has its end, and I think that unfortunately, this world's end is coming soon."

She shook her head. "I've seen how it is to end, and it is not like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will explain as we walk, but I must ask this." Merlina held out her hand and offered me what looked like a silver-plated glove; a gauntlet. "Will you once again be in our services as a true knight and King of Camelot?"

I was a bit taken aback by the last title she had given me. It had been ages since I'd been to the world of Camelot, and I had nearly forgotten the little detail that I was their King Arthur. I looked into her eyes, which held hope and curiosity and something a bit more distant, like a thought or a secret she kept to just herself, just as when I had first met her. Then I nodded.

"Of course," I said with a smile. "Let's just not get into too much trouble this time."

"Unfortunately, I cannot promise that," she said. "Come with me."

I slipped the gauntlet she had given me onto my right hand and picked up the sword, now known as Caliburn, its weight and feel familiar in my hands. I then jogged after Merlina, my cloak billowing around behind me.

* * *

 **((Author's Notes from Tumblr: OH YES DIALOGUE! There's going to be lots of that. What? You thought it was just going to be Sonic? HAHAHAHAHA nope.))**


	4. Part 4

**Cold - Part 4**

 **-:-:-:-**

"So what's the deal?" I asked Merlina, walking beside her.

"The last time you were here, you rewrote the story of King Arthur," the wizard began. "You became a permanent part of our world, whether you knew it or not. When you went back to your own world, the dimension had to find a way to replace you to continue the stories. So it more or less created another you."

"So there's two of me?" I asked. "Sounds fun! Do I get to meet him? Or me? Or whatever you want to call it."

"You will get to meet him, but not under the circumstances you might expect," she said. "You see, he attempted to use the sacred swords, but Caliburn refused. Enraged, this other dimension version of you tried to force the sword you hold to accept him, but to no avail. He managed to convince Nimue to give him the sacred scabbard, but without Caliburn's blessing, he, like the previous King, became corrupted. He now calls himself Scourge."

"Scourge?" I repeat. "You're kidding me! He's caused trouble in a lot of different dimensions, including my own world. Guess he managed to worm his way into this one too."

"That would explain why Caliburn didn't allow him to wield its power," Merlina said. "He is determined to master the sacred sword whether he has its consent or not. Because of his many trials, Caliburn has sealed its power within it and become voiceless."

"No wonder it's been so oddly quiet," I said, looking down at the sword I held. It looked duller than the last time I wielded it.

"I thought it would wake when you picked it up, but the spell seems to be much stronger than that," she explained. "I think you must defeat this false king in order to regain its trust."

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"I think we may need to collect the sacred swords once more," Merlina suggested, "and we need to make another visit to the Lady of the Lake."

* * *

 **((Tumblr A/Ns (edited) - I reread these as I post them. I reread the whole story relatively recently. It's strange to see how the story has developed from back then, considering how far it's come. 80 parts on Instagram. Oh boy. Also, the main reason why Caliburn is voiceless...is because I'm lazy. I honestly just didn't want to write his dialogue. Oh well, maybe someday...))**


	5. Part 5

**Cold - Part 5**

 **-:-:-:-**

The Lady of the Lake. The thought struck a chord with me. She was a wise mistress with special powers that lived in seclusion by a hidden lake. She took on the appearance of a girl from my world named Amy, but their personalities couldn't be more different. Amy was spunky, to say the least. She was aggressive and possessive, but sweet at the same time. She didn't care who got in her way, whether it be friend or foe; she'd get what she wanted, whether it be by charming the person who could make it happen or threatening them by hammer.

Nimue, the Lady, on the other hand, was gentle and kind. She was mature, more into negotiating than fighting. She was highly knowledgeable and respectable as well, and I held a high regard for her. Seeing her again would be a relief.

Merlina and I walked through the frozen ruins, the wind picking up. I pulled my cloak tighter around myself to try and block it out, to keep it's icy needles from stabbing me over and over. Merlina seemed not to be bothered by the cold, rather she looked content, like she was enjoying it, despite her thin dress.

"How are you not f-freezing?" I asked, just barely keeping my teeth from chattering.

Merlina smiled. "I'm not fully human, Sonic," she said. "Wizards like me can change their body temperature at will, and I am perfectly warm."

"I'm jealous," I muttered. "My fur isn't helping anymore."

Merlina paused, then placed a hand on my hooded head. Immediately, the cloak flooded with warmth, glowing a soft red. I looked at her, and she smiled kindly.

"Thanks," I said, tightening my grip on the hem.

She didn't respond. Merlina looked forward and pointed ahead of her. "The lake is just beyond that grove," she said. "It should be frozen at this time. You can skate across without a problem."

I nodded, putting my sword in a leather scabbard at my side, which had been found in the ruins I'd landed in. "See you on the other side!" I shouted, running off.

* * *

 **Edited Tumblr A/Ns - Sonamy hints? Actually, I'm keeping romance out of this fanfic. Sorry, no sonamy. Or Sonic x Merlina. Sonina? Merlonic? Ship whatever you want, but I'm only gonna hint at it. I ain't no good at writing no gosh dang romance!**


	6. Part 6

**Cold - Part 6**

 **-:-:-:-**

I ran through a grove of trees that hid the grand lake from view. They were spindly and barren, their leaves buried beneath the snow under my feet. I listened to the soft scrunch of my footsteps in the white powder, the only other sound accompanying me being that of the wind. I didn't have to travel far before I reached the bank of the river. Across the lake sat a pavilion on the water, which was outlined in tiny blue lights and sparkling with frost. I took a careful step onto the ice. Once I was sure it would hold, I took off skating. My arms pumped at my sides, my feet propelling my gliding. I looked straight ahead when suddenly, something caught my eye. I gasped and quickly unsheathed my sword, jabbing it into the ice to stop my forward momentum. Before me was a long, smoky wall of dark clouds. It hovered just above the ice, and from it, small pairs glowing eyes opened, glaring at me. I looked back for a way out and saw that the black smoke formed a wide circle around me. I was surrounded, and the Knights of the Underworld were ready for a duel.

I removed the tip of my sword from the ice, which had cracks splaying from where it had been. I knew right away that there were far too many monsters for me to fight, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying. I got in a fighting stance, my sword at the ready. The Underworld Knights charged at me, on the offense. I spun my sword in my grip so the blade faced downward and stabbed it deep into the ice, sending out a shockwave of wind that made my cloak fly up behind me. The force of the blow in the ice caused wide cracks to form, spreading from the break like ripples, splitting the ice into large chunks. The grounded dark Knights slipped and toppled into the freezing cold water while the flying ones disappeared in the cloud of smoke from whence they came in order to avoid the spray of ice shards and snow. Knowing I could fall in at any moment, I leaped from the crumbling surface I stood on to a larger chunk of ice. Unfortunately, the sinking and slippery foothold made me mistime my jump.

* * *

 **Edited Tumblr A/N's - Oooh, intense! And only 6 parts in! 6 of 80. This is going to be a very intense fanfic, I promise. It'll be much darker and bloodier than the actual game. There's DEATH. There's VIOLENCE. There's SWORDS. There's SPOILERS. ONWARDS, MY FRIEND! TO THE GREAT ADVENTURE LEAD BY I, THE HOLY SWORD EXCALIBUR!**


End file.
